Jib Janeen
Jib Janeen is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. He is played by Paul F. Tompkins. History Janeen is a Jupiter Spy who was sent to Mars by Queen Cloffix to perpetuate the birthright of Frmxo. He spies on Sparks Nevada and other important Mars denizens in order to learn their secrets. Like all Jupitarians, he can take the physical form of anyone he chooses. In Something Wicked This Way Is, Janeen impersonates Sparks Nevada, attempting to learn the secrets of Mars and everyone's passwords. He is nearly able to incite a riot on Mars by turning Croach the Tracker, Felton, The Barkeep , and The Widow Johnson against each other, but his final fear-mongering speech has the opposite effect, and instead, inspires everyone to work together. In The Thing From This Same Planet!, Janeen impersonates Croach. While Doctor Muller attempts to use DNA tests to try to figure out who the Jupiter Spy is, and warns them all against the Infectoid Geigermiter, Janeen continues to attempt to discern secrets and passwords. He is witness to The Red Plains Rider announcing her pregnancy. In Father Reaches of Space, Janeen impersonates Cactoid Jim, and proposes to the Red Plains Rider, who rejects the proposal and declares the baby to be Sparks Nevada's. Jib also knocked out Cactoid Jim before this episode, and tied him up and put him in a cave, later freezing him in carbonite and selling Jim to some aliens who were mad at him. In Into Darkness, Janeen has been impersonating former USSA X.O. Antoinette Fontaine after killing her husband and freezing her in carbon as well. He convinced Captain Sandy Manlius of the USSA starcraft he was aboard to go to Mars as "she" was sure the Jupiter Spy was there. Once Jib beamed down to the planet while The Red Plains Rider was in labor, he reveals himself as Jib Janeen. He announces Red's baby is his, and Red was just the incubator. Janeen leaves the planet in his spaceship with his baby. In Natal Attraction, Jib had been impersonating The Widow Johnson while spending time with Felton. Once Felton and Croach both go into labor, Jib announces both babies are his, and explains that Jupiterians impregnate others by kissing. Jib says he impregnated Croach while pretending to be Sparks, and attempted to impregnate Sparks as well later (probably while pretending to be Croach) but Sparks was not able to become impregnated. When Doctor Muller enters, being chased by an Infectoid Geigermiter, Jib uses everyone's weapons to fashion a transport device that only sends himself and the two Jupitarian babies back to Jupiter. In The Red Plains Rider segment Carbonite-mare it comes to light that at some point a Jupiter spy made his way back on board Sandy Manlius' USSA ship and froze him in Carbonite, also selling him to some aliens on planet XK9B. Glenn, Sandy's husband, does not specifically say if the spy was Jib Janeen or not. Sparks and Croach attempt to arrest Jib Janeen at his home in Christmas on Jupiter, but Janeen stalls them long enough by telling stories for several of his buddies to arrive, shapeshift to look like him, and then end the show before Sparks and Croach can figure out which Jupiterian is Jib. In The Once and Future Thing, Jib Janeen arrives at The Marshal Station with Cactoid Jim. Jim has Jib apologize to Sparks, Croach and Red for impregnating all of them, and promises to never do it again. Jib advises Red to listen to her hearts when she is torn between Croach and Jim. Jib is also heartbroken when he learns that Jim is leaving back to the 25th century to put things right with his second wife and son. In the end, Sparks attempts to arrest Jib for killing Fontaine, but Jib escapes by teleporting away. Jib Janeen is given an episode of his own in Those Jupiter Janeens in "Quick! Change!" The episode, done in 1980s sitcom style, is the story of how Jib is raising his three children with the help of two friends, "cool" uncle Johnny and "funny" uncle Jeffy. Jib attempts to get the entire fmaily to shapeshift into red and white stripes, the most difficult pattern to shift into, to impress his boss, Mrs. Plunkett, who is coming over for dinner that night. Should the family impress Plunkett, Jib would get a big promotion and raise. Unfortunately, the children and both Johnny and Jeffy refuse to shapeshift in time. After Plunkett arrives, she denies Jib the raise, and fires him. Both Johnny and Jeffy then reveal themselves as USSA spies, come to arrest Plunkett for grand espionage and Jib for both espionage and the murder of the Fontaines. Mrs. Plunkett then reminds the USSA men that the Earth-Jupiter treaty allows for espionage, and those charges are dropped. She then reveals that she, herself, is actually Antionette Fontaine, and her husband is fine. They had both turned traitor and are working for Jupiter. Rather than killing the USSA spies, Jib agrees to allow them to stay to help raise the kids, and to continue spying each other just like a real family. Meta Jib Janeen's greeting of "Hi all my buddies!" has become an unofficial greeting between fans of the show, and has been used by Ben Blacker in podcast and video introductions. Appearances *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) * Christmas on Jupiter (TAH #191) * Quick! Change! (TAH #199) Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Character Category:Aliens